In 1994, the Communications Assistance for Law Enforcement Act (CALEA) was passed to enhance the ability of law enforcement agencies to conduct electronic surveillance by requiring that telecommunications carriers and manufacturers of telecommunications equipment include surveillance capabilities in their equipment, facilities, and/or services. The original reason for adopting CALEA was that the Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI) worried that the increasing use of digital telephone exchange switches would make wiretapping phones difficult to accomplish. CALEA was passed into law on Oct. 25, 1994 and came into force on Jan. 1, 1995.